


Five-O in Spaaace

by mific



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Gen, IN SPACE!, Ocean, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team. Wet, and in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five-O in Spaaace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/gifts).



> Created for morganoconner's fandom_stocking.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/714101/714101_original.jpg)

click for full size


End file.
